And I was Wrong
by Sleepinthekeegs
Summary: Set after 3x16 "misery loves company" After spencer found toby on her kitchen that night she also found out another secret she has to keep, but without toby how is she supposed to look after a baby… how is she supposed to cope with this all by herself. -please read -
1. Chapter 1

3x16 after toby leaves.

SPENCER POV

I cried on my mothers arms that night something I haven't done for a while now, I think the last time I did that was when I was like 4 years old because a kid hit me with a ball on p.e.. it felt so weird. I got to my room and went straight to the bathroom, sitting on my counter was the test I had bought earlier, yes, me spencer Hastings thinks she is pregnant and there's only one way to find out for sure, and that is taking the test. After waiting for a minute the test showed me a little pink plus sing , it was true. I was pregnant. I was going to be a mom and my poor baby wouldn't have a daddy, why did he have to hurt me like that? I trusted him, I gave him everything I had, he was my safe place to land, I loved him. But no, life isn't a fairytale there's always something that will ruin it. How am I supposed to cope with a baby all by myself, I can't do it, I just cant. My thoughts were running wild and I found myself crying all over again for the second time on the same day. I heard my phone ringing, it must be my friends, I went to get it and I was right it was just a text from aria "good luck on dinner Spence, have fun and remember be safe ;)" I saw the message and almost broke down crying again; no, I didn't have good luck nor we were safe; isn't my luck just the best I didn't have toby anymore and I was pregnant all by myself.

**4 YEARS LATER**

SPENCER'S POV

Spencer was at the supermarket with her 3 year old twins, it was a normal day for the tree of them but what spencer didn't know was that she was about to encounter 2 people she hadn't seen for the last 4 years. As she was looking for fruit her kids were playing, she always let them play and walk as long as they were holding hands and in her sight but then her little girl came running, she was happily screaming "mommy can we get this please!? " showing a box of cookie bears "yes sweetheart" spencer said but then she noticed her baby boy wasn't with his sister "marion, where is your brother?" spencer said getting worried "me don't know mommy I was looking at delicious cookies and he left me by myself" her younger version answered. Spencer was getting really worried at that moment, what if something happened to him, what if someone took him… what if, what if, what if. She carried marion and started looking for her little boy. each aisle she passed she was screaming "chris? Chris? Chris are you here?" she was going desperate, she couldn't find her boy.

TOBY'S POV

Its been 4 years since I left rosewood, four years since ive seen spencer, god I miss her like crazy but I just couldn't come back I had hurt her and bad, I had to move on with my life but well I'm back now me and my now fiancé decided we should move back in here, we could see our families a lot more not just in Christmas or special occasions, but I was so scared, scared I would see her and fall back in love with her, scared to see her moved on, or what if she hasn't moved on? What if what I did to her ruined her life for ever? "hey babe I think we should go grocery shopping I mean our fridge is totally empty" my fiancé interrupted me from my thoughts " yeah babe you're right we should get going" we bought a little apartment together here in rosewood and it's the first day we've been there i haven't seen anyone yet but I hope I get to see em later. We were almost halfway trough our shopping list "hey babe I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom" my fiancé said "sure hun take your time" I was looking for some cereals when I saw a little boy crying I went to talk to him because he looked lost " hey kid, are you okay?" I asked " mommy" was the only thing he said, "Are you lost? Hey don't worry I can help you find your mommy" "me can't find mommy and sissy" he looked at me with his big blue eyes and I cleand the tears that were rapidly falling trough his cheeks "okay, okay don't worry we will find her okay?" I told him and he just nodded "whats your name kiddo?" "chris" he softly answered "okay chris im toby come with me and we are going to find mommy, can you tell me what mommy looks like?" he looked lost in his thoughts "okay mmm, mommy looks like, she looks like pretty!" he finally said " okay, that helps" we were walking trough the aisles shouting "mommy, mommy" when I heard a faint desperate scream "chris? Chris, baby please where are you? Chris?" I knew that voice, ive heard it before I just was too hard for me to put the pieces together we got closer to the voice and then the little boy shouted "mommy!" and went running at her "chris! Oh thank god your fine" she screamed back , and that was when I saw her face it was spencer, I should've guessed that when chris said pretty as her description but I just couldn't believe it spencer had a son? No it cant be true she couldn't have moved on that fast I mean I took me almost 2 years to even start going on little dates again and she had kids. "Spencer" I breathed out "toby" she said the same way as I did, she didn't look scared unlike the last time I had seen her now she just looked surprised. "hey, I haven't seen you in a long time, I didn't know you had kids, how are you" I said "hi I know, yeah haha it's a long story but they are the best and im doing great how about you? I thought I'd never see you again? Why did you come back?" she answered "well we decided we got lonely on out own and we came back" she looked lost "we?" she asked "oh yeah well my fiancé and I" I saw a flash of sadness over her face but it was gone as soon as it came "oh, that's great"she said "well yeah… but enough about it who is this beautiful girl" I asked "oh yes well you've already met chris my boy and this is taylor, she's a little bit shy" "hi taylor you're a very beautiful girl" I said and she just hid herself on spencers leg "yeah, haha like I said she's shy chris is a little more outgoing, I cant believe that even tho they are twins they are so different" spencer said looking proud of being a mom i dont know why but everytime i thought about it i got chills i mean spencer a mom? and i'm not the dad? its not that easy for me. I was about to answer when I heard "toby!, god babe ive looked everywhere for you" my fiancé said "mona" I heard spencer say outloud "oh spencer hey! Long time no see!" mona told her spencer just looked hurt and scared "i know mona! well bye toby I guess we'll talk some other timethanks for helping with chris it was good seeing you, you too mona, come on kids" spencer said "bye spence" I said and when I turned around I just saw mona looking at her with a smirk on her face "well lets get going"

SPENCERS POV

I was looking for chris when I heard him scream and he came running at me "chris! Oh thank god you're fine! Don't do that ever again you scared mommy to death!" I scolded him " me sorry mommy me couldn't see you or marion anywhere" he answered almost crying "its okay honey just promise me you wont do it again" I told him "yes mommy me promise I sorry" when I looked up I saw the one that had helped chris and it was the one and only toby Cavanaugh "spencer" he said "toby" I said surprised and in an almost whisper, memories from the last time we saw each other were coming back and the feeling almost made me cry "hey I haven't seen you in a long time , I didn't know you had kids, how are you" he asked "hi I know, yeah haha it's a long story but they are the best and im doing great how about you? I thought I'd never see you again? Why did you come back?" I asked intrigued "well we decided we got lonely out on our own and we came back" did he just say we? What is he talking about, was he really able to move on? "we?" I asked "oh yeah well my fiancé and I" I almost died when he said that and to think that toby me and the kids could be a family someday"oh, that's great" I answered forcing myself to smile "well yeah… but enough about it, who is this beautiful girl" he asked obiously talking about marion, oh god no marion she has his moms name hes gonna put the pieces together if a tell him her name so I decided on using her second name, the one mellissa chose and try to keep this secret a secret at least for a little longer "oh yes, well you've already met chris my boy and this is taylor, she's a little bit shy" I told him"hi taylor you're a very beautiful girl" he said nicely but marion being the shy girl she is she hid herself behind my leg, she always did that while meeting new people "yeah, haha like I said she's shy chris is a little more outgoing, I cant believe that even tho they are twins they are so different" I said and then herard "toby!, god babe ive looked everywhere for you" it was mona, as in mona vanderwall is she his fiancé? No it cant be true it just cant I was about to cry again did he really moved on from me to her? I thought what toby and I had was special "mona" I said outloud almost in a jealous hateful way "oh spencer hey! Long time no see!" mona told me I was just scared she was going to pull a stunt infront of my kids so I decided it was time for me to leave too many things going on for just one day "i know mona! well bye toby I guess we'll talk some other time thanks for helping with chris, it was good seeing you, you too mona, come on kids" we paid for our stuff and left the supermarket after getting home and by home I mean our little cozy apartment and putting all the groceries away the first thing I did was call the girls, they have always helped me go trough all of this I couldn't be here if it wasn't for them. "spence! I haven't talked to you in a long time how are my favorite niece and nephew?" hanna asked " hey hanna I know soo long and great theyre doing great" "spence ! Yay you didnt forget about us afer all!" I hear another voice say "oh please em i could never forget about you guys you're my best friends!" "Hey spence! Hey em hi hanna! I miss you guys so much! You have no idea you should come visit us sometimes right spence?" Aria said "yeah guys you went away for college and never visit us its just not fair" i said "i know i know and im sorry but oh well enough about i i promise to come visit soon. But for right now im intrigued to know what spencer has to say, i mean she never calls without a reason, i thinks she has a date" hanna teasingly said " oh shut it hanna there's always a first" i said back "spence we all know you would never do that at least not if you call all of us at the same time" em said "yeah just tell us! Come on spence" aria told me " well yeah there i actually a reason why i called, and no , before you ask hanna i dont have a date or something actually it the totally oposite" i said "just say it already!" Hanna yelled " i saw toby today" "WHAT!?" They all said at the same time "yeah i saw toby today at the grocery store and he saw chris and marion " " omg so he knows" hanna asked "no! God noo! He doesnt at least not for now but guys toby is back in rosewood this is not good" i said and almost broke down "and thats not even the worst part" i continued "what is it spence?" Aria said worried " he has a fiance now" i said" what? No no way he doesnt " em said " yeah he does he told me so himself but here comes the best part his fiance is mona vanderwall" "MONA!?" They said at the same time again "yeah mona..." While i said that a single tear fell from my cheek " oh spence im sorry" hanna said " its okay im fine, its my babies who worry me the most what if he finds out hes their dad? Ugh in so screwed" "its okay spence you're gonna be fine the kids will be fine we'll help you dont worry" aria said "thanks guys i love you. Gotta go need to serve dinner and take the kids to bed talk to you tomorrow wel i hope so" thay said their goodbyes and i hanged up "chris, mar what do you want for dinner? " i asked them "mac N cheese !" They both screamed at the same time. when i finished cooking dinner we ate and then it was time for the kids to go to bed i made them brush their teeth and then as usual read them a bed time story at the time we were reading to kill a mockingbird they love this story marion says she wants to be a lawyer when she grows up... My parents would be so proud. But this time she asked something different... " mommy why does scout has a daddy and me ad chrissy dont? " marion said she asked me about her daddy a lot everytime she saw something that involves a dad or read something that has a dad she asks the same question and sometimes she starts crying really bad and the only way to calm her down was to rock her on "daddys chair" which is the rocking chair toby made me while we were still in high school i've told her a lot of things about her dad : that her brother is called after him(christian tobias) , that her name is like her daddys mom , that he was a carpenter,that he made this chair with his bare hands, that they both have daddys eyes and handsomeness and a lot more things but it just didnt seem enough for her she always wanted to know more anout him. Which is okay i mean i would be confused too " mommy can you rock me on daddys chair please" she asked me she was about to breakdown "sure baby come on " she curled up on my lap and almost fell asleep while i rocked her, chris was already sleeping deeply "me always feel closer to daddy in this chair" marion whispered " i know baby, i know me too" i told her back "me loves you mommy" she sweetly said and she was fast asleep " i love you too babygirl" i put her back on her bed and went back to my room to grade some exams for tomorrow i worked as an ap calculus ab teacher and french teacher too i was happy with my job and they accepted me because of my awesomly good grades during high school. Halfway trough the exams i fell asleep, well after all it ha been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

TOBY'S POV

Today i woke up sweating, i had a dream, it was of me and spencer with those kids we were in the hospital and they were just newborns i was sitting in spencer's hospital bed and each of us was holding one baby i was holding the girl and she was holding the boy we were smiling, spencer looked so happy and so was i "hey Toby" she whispered "yeah Spence" "i love you" she said " i love you too" i told her back. And that was it, then i woke up I don't know why it meant so much to me but it just did, 'i need to see her' was te first thought i had, i need to see her and now i checked the clock and it was only 6:30 am she must be asleep but then i remembered that she always woke up early... But what if that changed too i mean everything else had. Afer debating myself wether or not go i decided i will go see her thank god mona had told me that she was going on a spa day today so i just left her a note saying " going to visit Emily and then my dad, have fun at the spa! Love you -toby" and then just left but no i wasnt going to visit Em nor my dad there was only one person i wanted to see and that was spencer. I decided to call Em because well i had no idea where spencer lived "hey Em!" I enthusiastically said "hi Toby" she said sleepily "oh sorry em did i woke you?" I asked "no no Toby not at all don't worry i have to get to class in 20 minutes anyways" she answered " oh thank god, Em i need you to do me a favor" "yeah just ask" emily said " can you please tell me where spencer lives?" I hopefully asked " what for tobes?" She said "its just that i saw her yesterday an i really want to see her" i said " well she lives in the apartment near rosewood high the nuber is 308" she told me " yes thanks em i owe you one big time" i hapilly said "yeah yeah bye tobes, just please don't hurt hershe's been trough a lot" "i know em, and no i wont hurt her. bye em thank you, really thank you" "no problem bye" just as i hung up i got on my truck (yes the exact same truck spencer gave me almos 5 years ago), i loved this truck it was my baby, it just reminded me so much of her. I went to the apartment building 305, 306, 307, as i was getting closer i could hear someone (spencer i think) talking and a baby crying in the background "marion stop it please sweetie please stop crying baby" i heard spencer say "mellissa please come on i really need you to watch them today i cant just call in sick again the sats are today the kids are gonna kill me if i dont go and so will principal robin " she said again " ugh fine ill call aria and ask her if she can watch them for the day bye mel thanks" i lastly heard and then i knocked on th door she opened almost immnmediaty she was holding taylor who had teary eyes and was drinking juice and had made a mess with it all over herself " toby? What are you doing here?" Spencer asked " spencer i need to talk to you" i said " well im sorry its not that i dont want to talk to you which i actually dont but in case you havent noticed i have a lot of things to do " i stepped in, spencer was calling someone on the phone right now " i know spence but i really need to talk to you its important" i said back " one second... Hey aria could you do me a big favor and watch the kids for the day? Oh you have finals okay okay dont worry thanks aria. I dont know i guess ill just have to call in sick and stay with them. Yeah sats are today no she said she couldnt and my parents are on a trip so no i dont know anyone that could watch them" spencer said but as she was about to keep talking i interrupted her "i could watch them" i enthusiastically said maybe that way i could find out more about the kids dad, who was spencer dating and why cant he look over his own kids , what if they are a result from a one night stand; please no i just cant stand the idea of soencer doingh that and all because of me. "No you cant" she said almost inmediatly "why not spence i mean you need to go to work and i have nothing better to do" i said " what about mona? Dont you have plans with her?" She said in a jealous way "no actually i don't shes going on a spa day, come on spence you need the work so you can get the money and feed yout kid's tummys and i can watch them" i said " oh its just toby, i think hes gonna watch ovet the kids bye aria thanks... Its okay really dont worry talk to you later" and then she hung up she turned to look at me " would you really do that?" She asked "do what?" I asked puzzled "watch over chris and mar... taylor" she asked "yeah its no problem you have work to do and i have nothin to do" i said "thank you toby, really" she told me "but you have to promise me that well talk later" i said "o-okay" spencer nervously told me "oh no its 7:05 shouldve been at school 5 minutes ago " she said looking panicky "its okay spence you have to leave now ill take care of them" i told her trying to calm her down " okay okay im just gonna let them now you'll be the one staying with them, chris! Come here!" She shouted "yes mommy" the little boy stepped out of a room wearing spidermans pj's "hey kids so do you remember toby from the supermarket" she asked them "yesss! Hii tobyy !" Chris told me while taylor just nodded. "Okay well he told me he wanted to play with you, so hes gonna stay with you today" she told them "really mommy?! Toby you play vibeogamess? And legoo?"chris asked me "yeah i love playing" i told him " this is gonnna be so much fun! " chris said exitedly "mommy and auntie M?" Taylor asked spencer, its the first time i actually hear her voice shes got a cute little baby voice "well swettie she can't come today but toby's gonna play with you, and remeber its your turn to pick a movie you can pick any movie you want!" Spencer told her " but toby is a boy mommy he wont play barbies with me" taylor told her "i will play barbies with you sweetheart" her eyes brightened "really? And can we watch the little mermaid too?" Taylor exitedly asked me "sure kid anything you want" i told her and she looked so happy "bye baby i gotta go,by toby thank you, bye chris love you kids!" "Love you mommy" they said at the same time the spencer grabbed her purse and just like that she left leaving me alone with two kids i barely knew.

**A.N. please leave a review and tell me if you like it or not. I'm open for all types of reviews tell me if i should keep writing or stop.  
**

**- Elena :)**


End file.
